Samurai Storyline
by Ice megumi
Summary: A transfer student, and old friend of Tamaki's comes to Ouran. With a past of tragedy and a hidden sword, the newest member of the Host Club grabs the attention of its silent member. MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

**onegai-please ano-um(hesitation)**

**Chapter 1**

"Onegai Ame, onegai let me stay home." A youth in Ouran High School's uniform kelt begging the young man in the black suit.

"Ah, Ran-chan, don't look so sad." the white haired man pulled his master up.

"I liked my old school." the teen complained.

"I know, but you'll be fine. I bet you'll make some good friends." he said ushering his young master to the limo.

"I liked my old friends. You know very well how long it took before I met them!" the boy countered.

"Well, this new start will let you see if your people skills have improved." With a forceful kick, the boy flew into the vehicle, the door slamming shut before any escape attempt could occur.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" the shouts within the limo went unheard as it pulled away.

Ame sniffled "They grow up so fast." he waved at the retreating car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, wow, it's him."

"He's kind of cute."

"He's a little on the pretty side too. No wonder he plays some female roles."

Had the halls been any louder, the gossip would be heard in town. Ranzen's head hung low as he headed to his class as if it were the place where his execution were to take place. '1-A. Just one step and I'm in. One step, one little step... I can't! Run!' His mind knew to follow the mental words, but his feet didn't budge. 'Move!' he demanded of his feet. Though his feet obeyed the command, they didn't go the way he wanted. They led him straight into the class. 'Traitors! I should have you chopped off!'

He looked about the room at the few who were present and took a seat at the desk closest to the door. The chatter of girls immediately caught his ear.

"Oh my gosh. Rukihara-san is in our class!"

"I hope this doesn't interfere with his next show."

"I bet he's here looking for his new stars."

"He's even brought fame to common folk."

"Oh my, he's looking this way."

"He's smiling at us. Should we go up to him?"

"No, no. I heard that when it comes to show business, you must let them approach you." With that said, the girls stood erect, big smiles gracing their features as they bat their eyelashes.

'I wish those girls would come over. I'm so lonely.' he glanced back at the girls 'On the other hand, maybe not. Is that some kind of eye problem? Don't want to catch it.'

All of the commotion caught the attention of a certain trio across the room. "Who's that?" Haruhi asked the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. "You mean you don't know?" the girl looked at them questioningly. "We'll take that as a no." they said in unison.

"That's Rukihara Ranzen. His family owns a chain of popular theaters." Hikaru stated.

"Believe it or not, Rukihara-san takes part in the shows, usually playing hero and sometimes heroine. They say he personally picks those who take part in the shows." Kaoru explained.

"Not only that, he sometimes writes the story and scripts."

"He has a new project in progress and with that news out, everybody will be looking to get on his good side. Anyone who gets a part will be on society's highest ranks."

"The plays are that good?" Haruhi asked.

"The ones we've seen were very interesting."

Ranzen stared at his watch, his expression stoic but his mind was in turmoil. 'Faster, faster! Let time obey my will!' his train of thought was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his left where the trio stood. The one who had tapped him was definetely the brown haired girl in the boys uniform. "Ano, Rukihara-san, class is over." Ranzen looked around and found that they were the only ones there. He stood up. "Arigatou..ano-" "Oh, Fujioka Haruhi and these are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." "Hi." the twins said in unison. "Hello, I'm-" "We know." "I see." he bowed slightly "Excuse me." with that, he exited the room. "Not very social, is he?"

'What a school. They didn't even let me introduce myself. How depressing. Save me Ame!' Ranzen mentally despaired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ame, who had been speaking with the maids, paused. "Is something wrong?" "No, I just thought of Ran-chan. I should reward her for going so willingly, but nothing too great since she wore the male uniform." "Most likely the mistress will be mistaken for a boy again and won't bother to correct anyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the extensive amount of liesure time give, Ranzen earnestly searched for a deserted place to begin writing his new storyline. Though quiet would be nice, for him, just sensing another person's presence would interfere with his thinking. He finally ended up in front of the door of Music Room 3. 'Don't hear any music so...' he grasped the doorknob and turned it.

* * *

I guess we can call Ranzen insecure. Just so you know, I'll refer to Ranzen as female when everyone finds out. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

**(french)mes ami-my friend**

**Chapter 2**

Ranzen stepped back when the flurry of rose petals flew past him. "Welc-Holy hell!"Tamaki jumped over the couch they had been sitting on and now stood behind it pointing at the person at the door. Everyone looked at them from one to the other. Tamaki made his way to the door and came face to face with Ranzen. "I see you let your hair grow." he shakily stated, referring to the boy's waistlength, crimson locks, that were bound in a low ponytail. "Long time no see, mes ami." Ranzen stated.

"Tamaki, you know Rukihara-san?" Haruhi asked. Ranzen's emerald eyes scanned the others. "Bye." he turned and briskly walked away. Tamaki closed the door and leaned back until he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Ranzen had settled himself in an empty storage room. He sat there, indian style, his back to the door and his laptop on his lap. "Hm, Ame e-mailed me." he opened the message:

If you last the whole day, I'll give you a backpack buddy. P.S. Make friends through food; I packed lots of sweets!

He promptly deleted the message. 'Backpack buddy?!' a giant vein now pulsed on his forehead. To ease his mind, he changed the subject. 'Should the main character of the play be a boy or girl?' That small question would always determine the story's theme. However, before it could be answered, the bell rang, meaning classes were about to start again.

The morning was slow torture, it might have been because of the quiet atmosphere, or the boring lessons, or just Ranzen staring at his watch counting every second. When the lunch bell sounded, he didn't budge. If he went to the cafeteria, he wouldn't get a moment's rest. The voices would drive him mad. Maybe he would eat in the classroom. His senses told him he wasn't alone.

He glanced back and found Fujioka eating at her desk. 'Sit with one or sit with many? One...I wonder if she's just a cross dresser.' he wondered pulling out his lunch. He glanced back once more and met the girl eye to eye. They sat there staring until Haruhi spoke up. "Would you like some company?" He found himself nodding. 'Why am I cursed with this traitorous body?!' he thought as Haruhi stationed herself at the desk next to his.

The girl paid him no mind as she began eating her lunch. He himself pulled out his lunch. He paled. 'I can't believe this. G-giant tuna?...There must be something else!' he began pulling out all edibles: More giant tuna, fish cake, fish sticks, crab cake, brownies, cookies, cupcakes, and muffins. 'Wha-there's almost nothing edible in here! Why Ame?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ame was driving around with a smile, his mistress coming to mind once more. "I hope Ran-chan figures out her soon to be buddy by the clues in her lunch." he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi couldn't help but look at the food Ranzen pushed to the corner of his desk 'Is that...' As if reading her mind, Ranzen looked her way. "Do you like giant tuna?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Would you mind having my fishes?" she shook her head. He suddenly put all fish edibles on her desk "All yours, I hate fish." "Thanks Rukiha-" "Ran, call me Ran." "In that case, you can call me Haruhi." "Ano, do you want some sweets too?" "No thanks." she said taking a bite out of giant tuna.

The afternoon, to Ranzen's pleasure, was mostly leisure time. Though still not being able to start his project, he was thankful for the moments of silence in the storage room. He hoped to come up with something before the final bell. This, by all means, was easier said than done. In a moment of mental desertion, he opened another file and stared at its contents:

**_Rinju_**

_ Curse fate, curse life. Every time you looked my way, I would wish myself to be a creature of illest form so that I would not have to endure your gaze. I was nothing in your eyes. I was but a prize that would benefit you. "Love may grow." they had told me, but it didn't. I have played my role. So many a time, I had told myself "One, just one, and I would end it all." I will keep my promise._

Closing the document, Ranzen decided to get out of there before he felt the urge to read more of his mothers notes suicide notes. Her words always had a powerful effect on him. For that reason, his family feared for him. Sighing, he put his laptop away and exited the room. When he looked up after closing the door, he wasn't surprised to come face to face with Tamaki.

* * *

Finally, a twist is revealed. Hope this is enough to get people coming back. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3**

"What brings you here Ran?" Tamaki asked in full seriousness. "Things are repeating." "You're not going to-" "I don't know yet. Besides, it doesn't matter. So tell me, was that Haninozuka and Morinozuka I saw?" Tamaki smirked. "Why yes, it was. They are in my Host Club if you're interested." "Host Club?" "Yes, we devote our time into accompanying lovely young ladies." "You've changed alot, Tama." "I have you and Ame to thank for that." 'More like Ame alone, perverts.' "Yeah, right."

"At least one of us is happy." Ranzen sighed. "I know what'll cheer you up! How about you drop by the club tomorrow? I'll introduce you to everyone." "No." "Mori is a big fan of yours." "Since you put it that way, hell no." "Aww, come on. Pleeeeeease?" "I'll think about it." "Yes! You won't regret it!"

He had to admit, the day hadn't been so bad. As he waited for his ride, Ranzen pondered on Tamaki's proposal. What should he do? The pair had been best friends so long ago, back in France before he left for the West (AN: He means America). It would be nice to catch up. Just when his mind had been made up, his limo pulled up. 'Don't think you're off the hook Ame. Hiko will avenge me!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Rukihara Estate-**

Ranzen sped up the stairs and into the main hall. Throwing off his oversized jacket, a katana was revealed to be strapped to his torso. Pulling the blade out of its sheath, he stopped in front of his bedroom door. He knew the man too well, for as long as he could remember, after his first day of school, his faithful servant would always greet him in his room.

He kicked the door open. "Prepare to-" "Surpriiiiiiise!!!" Ranzen's jaw dropped. There was his butler splayed out on his bed, in a bathrobe with a dinner tray and a basket in front of him.

"How was your day Ran-chan?" 'Cursed butler!' Ame though being in his 30s, appeared no more than 20. His long, jet black locks were a pool beneath his head, his honey colored gaze focused on his master.

Sheathing his blade, Ranzen cautiously approached the man. "Trying to make a mistress out of your master again?" "You got me. Oh, how I pine for the beautiful lady that remains emprisoned within you. Once more I have failed to free her." Ranzen's eyebrow twitched. "Even so, come now, sit and check out your present." Ame pointed to the basket.

"Nothing you give me will-" He stopped. "You like?" A blush crept onto the boy's cheeks. "Meet your backpack buddy." "No." "Come on, you know you like it. Touch it." "What?" "You heard me." he sat up and brought his face near the boy's ear "Be a girl for a moment, you know you want to." the feeling of his hot breath against his ear made his blush consume the rest of his face.

'Traitorous Ame!' Ranzen thought as he cuddled the kitten in his arms. Said traitor was currently in the bathroom getting dressed. 'At least now I have a hime for Hiko.' "So, make any friends?" Ame called from the other room. "I met up with Tama." "Tama-chan?" "Yes." A thought crossed his mind. Ame had seemed so sure he would make friends. Did he already know Tamaki would be there? Most likely. He always did a thouroughy background check on everything and everyone she ever knew.

"What a coincidence. Anyone else?" he asked coming out with his usual knowing smile. He seemed expectant. "No, nobody else." He would not give Ame the satisfaction of knowing too much.

The next morning was slightly better due to the fact that Ranzen was trying to make it out before he could run into his butler and almost succeeded until he got outside.

"I see you're up and excited. By the way, you almost forgot your backpack buddy." "I'm not wearing it." Ranzen stated as his face tinted red. "You always say you're lonely but now I get you a solution and you won't take it?" "It-it's not manly!" "It's not unmanly." "I won't take it!" "Yes, you will." he said holding out the black backpack "No way!" "Yes way." "I won't and you can't make me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Ouran-**

Ranzen walked through the halls, his school bag in had and his special backpack in place. He was early today, so he decided to walk around. Maybe he would join a club, School Newspaper didn't sound so bad but for now, he wanted to check out two personally forbidden clubs. Yes, passing by wouldn't hurt.

The first club wasn't open so he headed for the latter. As he neared the training room, he could hearlow swishing soud which he knew very well. It was the sound of a sword slashing at the air. The sound was but a soft hum in his ears but others would be unable to discern it from other objects piercing through the wind.

He knew very well that only an expert could make the sound seem faint. It may be odd, but for some reason, such a sound was soothing in his ears. He became so entranced by the sound that he didn't notice it stop. It wasn't until he felt a shadow upon him that he awoke from his daze.

"Morning, Morinozuka-senpai." he forced a smile in hopes of not appearing weird. "Morning." there was an awkward silence. "I'll be getting to class now." Ranzen slowly backed up, turned and ran out. Mori did nothing but watch the boy's retreating form. For some strange reason, he felt a tinge of disappointment.

* * *

What a stunt, what a butler. So, what do you think about Ame? There's more to him than it seems, but you won't see it until much later. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Thanks for reviewing and waiting.

**Chapter 4**

Despite the subtle movement in his backpack, Ranzen's morning went pretty well. He was currently heading towards the familiar music room. Maybe he would ask Tamaki about the other clubs. Upon opening the door, he froze. The room was packed; girls here, girls there, all sitting and chatting with a certain guy.

This seemed to mark the end of his good day. Everyone was staring at him. Slowly but surely, he started backing away in hopes of escaping. His hopes were utterly shattered by Tamaki himself. "Hey, Ran, you came!" Tamaki made his way over. "I see you're busy." "Yes, but care to join us? You have some fans in here." Ranzen stared at the girls next to Tamaki who were blushing and looking at him intently. 'Traitorous Tama.' "Sure." 'Traitorous mouth!'

Ranzen sat there with a trio of girls who had questions about his last performance. "I must say, an heir and an actor? You must manage your time extremely well." The girl smiled. "To be honest, there's nothing to be managed." "Pardon?" "Writing, composing, and acting are my life, and everyone knows that life cannot truly be composed or managed. All one can do is keep moving forward and take things on as they come." "So true." another girl sighed dreamily. The trio was silent as they admired the relaxed expression on Ranzen's face. Their blushes deepened.

One girl calmed herself and said "I found your last piece amazing but there's something that puzzled me." "Yes?" "Why did the wandering swordsman not fight for the maiden when she was forced to marry?" Before he could answer, another girl did. "Most likely because he respected the fact that he couldn't compete with the shogun besides, the swordsman was poor." Ranzen coughed. 'Do I sense a goldigger?'

Forcing a smile onto his face, he explained. "Actually, the swordsman didn't fight because she made it clear that her love for him was nothing compared to her sense of duty. She chose to marry the shogunand because of that, there was nothing for the samurai to do. To go against her choice would mean more pain for the both of them. Although the maiden didn't love the shogun, her family's content state made her happy enough. Knowing this, the swordsman had no choice but to move on despite his broken heart. Forgive me, but I have no remorse for showing the harshness of tradition."

By now, the girls were in tears. "How loving the swordsman was." "His actions proved that his love was greater than hers." "How tragic!" Ranzen sweatdropped. 'Was it that sad?' he wondered. "Oh Rukihara-sama." 'Sama?' "How do you create such touching work?" one girl asked as she tried to control her tears. "Well, personally, I think that all you need is a story and people who have experienced similar events to those in the story. Real experience is key in my plays. Reality brings life to art." Three sets of eyes looked at him with admiration. "Sorry, but, I must be leaving." he stood and ran out of the room.

Ranzen sat himself in the courtyard, a mini bundle on his lap. "Ran!" he looked up a small blonde boy running up to him. "Ra-ooooo." Hunny stared at the kitten. "It's a secret. Hime comes to school with me in my backpack." Hunny sat next to him and petted Hime. "She looks like orange cupcake with cream." "I guess." "Oh yeah." he pulled out a letter. "Tama wanted me to give this to you." "Thanks, Haninozuka-sempai." "You can call me Hunny." "Okay." Hunny stared at him intently.

"What?" "Just thinking. I remember the first time I saw one of your plays. It was your first one; you were so small. I remember watching it on t.v. with Takashi." Hunny's expression softened. "It was old fashioned, basic." Ranzen said plainly. "Yeah but it was really good. We really liked it. We've watched most of them ever since. Seeing you now, you remind me of Takashi." Hunny stood. "See you later." Hunny threw him a bright smile and ran off. "What was that about?" Ranzen asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki's note had invited Ranzen back to the music room at a more appropriate time. Before fully opening the door to Music Room 3, he peeked inside. "Don't worry, it's only us." someone said. Ranzen looked to his left and found a dark haired boy with glasses leaning against the wall. "Hi." he said entering. "Hello, I'm Ohtori Kyoya." "Rukihara Ranzen." "Ran!" "Tama?" "I see you've finally met everyone." Ranzen remained silent before asking "Why'd you call me here?"

Tamaki smiled. "I would like to invite you to join the host club." "See ya." Ranzen turned to leave. "Wait!" Ranzen glanced over his shoulder. "Come on now, it would be fun." Ranzen's impassive stare told him he would have to be more persuasive. "What would I get out of it?" Tamaki didn't answer. He knew the boy hadn't changed and he knew very well that whatever the redhead would want would be sinister but he had to try.

Tamaki broke into a cold sweat. "I-I-If you join, I'll grant you a special favor, anything you want, I'll do it." He whimpered as he was on the verge of tears. "Okay then, I'll hold you to that...What's the limit? Time, people?" "Since you missed half of the first term, how about you stay for the rest of the year?" "It ends a month before the end of second term." "Yes sir."

The other club members watched the scene from across the room. "He has milord whipped." Kaoru stated. "I like him already." said Hikaru. The pair strolled up to Ranzen, stepping on Tamaki doing so and welcomed him to the club.

"Question." Ranzen announced. "About Haru, why is she the only girl here?" Everyone froze. "We don't know what you're talking about." "Don't bother hiding it." Tamaki stated. "Milord!" Tamaki stood. "You can trust him, besides, after seeing so many make up tricks for his plays, he's developed an eye for these things." Tamaki turned to Ranzen. "Anyway, welcome to the host club."

* * *

Ranzen, a member of the host club, that's nice. Anyone wonder about that moment with Hunny? If you want to know more, keep reading. This story's gonna get complicated. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

It's been too long but I promise the wait was worth it.

**WARNING!** From this chapter on, things will progress quickly and sexual content will take place. Read at your own risk.

**Chapter 5**

Ranzen didn't know why he was going back to the kendo club, okay maybe he did, but deep down, he knew he had to do this. The day had ended gracefully but his mental nagging forced him to come to the place he had hoped not to return.

Once in the courtyard, he spotted an all too familiar person. Suddenly changing his mind, he was about to turn away but he had already caught his senpai's attention. There was a heavy silence.

Mori stared at Ranzen, his mind racing. 'Why would he come back... he probably wants to join the club...maybe he just likes swords...' his thoughts were interrupted and shaken up by Ranzen's words.

"I've been wanting to speak to you since I first layed eyes on you...Mori-senpai." a blush graced his features.

Shocked. That was the only word that could describe Mori at the moment. Did he hear that right? Unusual thoughts started playing in his mind. Was the first year trying to say what he hoped he was trying to say? Did he even know what he was hoping he'd say? These two questons left him utterly confused.

"I hope you don't think badly of me after this. I just didn't think I could go on seeing you everyday and not saying a word about this." he came up to him and stared up into Mori's eyes.

"Even before we met, I've been watching you and now that I'm near you, I can't let this chance slip away...Watching you from afar isn't enough any more."

Mori stared down at Ranzen who he could tell was completely serious. Unsure of what to say, he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope that I haven't upset you, senpai."

"No, of course not, I understand and I want you to know that I feel the same way."

For the first time, Ranzen smiled. "I'm glad that you accept me."

It was now Mori's turn to blush. This small meeting had turned into something that he really wasn't expecting but was more than happy to accept. Jumping into a relationship so soon seemed odd but the only way to know if it would work is to try it out.

"Senpai, shall we get started?" Ranzen asked, his fingers began to slowly work his jacket open.

"Get started?"

"Yeah, I think now's the perfect time. We're all alone and-" he loosened his tie. "I can't wait any longer after finding out that you want this too." he undid the first two buttons of his shirt, revealing a black tee-shirt underneath.

This little 'show' was a little too much to bear. Mori could feel himself getting hard. "H-Here?" he forced himself to ask through clenched teeth. "Is there someplace else you'd rather do this?" Ranzen removed the band holding back his hair and readjusted it so that his hair was in a high ponytail.

"Wouldn't you rather be more discreet about this?"

"What's there to hide? It's just a fight."

"What?"

Ranzen removed his jacket revealing the blade strapped to his side. Suddenly, everything made perfect sense. This whole time, Ranzen was talking about his desire to challenge him. His heart sank.

"Senpai?"

"Give me a minute." he said walking away.

In a few minutes, Mori came back composed and with his own blade. He had no questions. Everyone knew he was the national kendo champion so the younger boy must know what he was doing. Ranzen stood there, his sword drawn. "Shall we begin?" Mori took on a waiting stance, Ranzen did the same.

'From what I can tell, he won't start this, so I will!' Ranzen charged at Mori, his blade slanted, crossing over his torso. Never before had Mori seen someone bear a sword like that. He had to admit though, the small boy was fast. In a matter of seconds, Ranzen was in front of him, his blade swiftly gliding to the right. Mori's blade blocked the strike but the moment he did so, Ranzen spun clockwise, halted behind him and thrust out his sword. Mori sharply turned and the blades collided. It was apparent that Ranzen was not to be taken lightly.

Mori couldn't help but stare into the face that remained as calm as his, even so, those emerald eyes betrayed their master because Mori could clearly see the joy they held.

He suddenly felt the force behind the opposing blade give way. Ranzen's knees bent slightly as he allowed Mori's blade to claim dominence. Before his knee could come too close to the ground, he leaned over and rotated clockwise while coming to his feet. Mori counterspun to block the strike but his move proved to be predetermined because Ranzen unexpectedly revolved in the same direction and appeared on his right. In a final clash of blades, the sword dance ended. Both swordsmen stood side by side, facing opposite directions, their blades mere inches from one another's throats.

Ranzen sheathed his blade. "Thanks, that was fun. I promise not to bother you again."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Just about." Ranzen could tell that his answer struck a chord. "Ano, is there something that you wanted to do with me?"

'Besides ravish you in the courtyard?' he thought to himself. "No."

"Anyway, I owe you big time for taking up your time, so if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know." he said walking over to his stuff.

Mori said nothing as Ranzen fixed his clothes. Ranzen, in return, watched Mori's unmoving form from the corner of his eye. He seemed pretty down about something. Sighing, and ready to go, he went over to where Mori stood to say goodbye.

"Senpai, see you on Monday."

"If there's anything you can do for me?" Mori asked gazing up.

"Anything."

Mori looked down at Ranzen as if contemplating something.

"Do you have a favor to ask?"

Mori nodded and with lightning speed, he grabbed the smaller boy by the collar, leaned down, and pulled him into a kiss. Fear kept the kiss from ending but eventually it did. "Is that all you wanted, senpai?" there was nothing but neutrality in Ranzen's voice. Mori wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. Mori nodded stiffly. "Well then, I better be going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Limo-**

"What kept you?" Ame asked.

"I just had something to deal with."

"Taka-chan, I presume?"

"Maybe."

"You tied?" he asked with an amused smile.

"How'd you know?"

"What more can I expect from the national kendo champions of Japan and America?"

* * *

Well, how was that to break the ice? If you're wondering how Ranzen feels, you'll soon find out. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Please review. 

Thanks to all who have been reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

AN: This chapter may be a little angsty but not too much.

**Chapter 6**

"Ran, why didn't you tell me you had a physical exam today?" Tamaki asked teary eyed. Being hit with the realization that Ranzen's secret could be discovered after hiding it for so long, had Tamaki dead scared.

"If you had told me earlier, I would have-"

"There was nothing you could have done without blabbing."

Tamaki froze. Ranzen was right. The only way he could have done anything was if he told someone the situation. But still, what would they do now?

The blonde paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to throw the redhead a fearful glance.

"Look, don't worry about it. After all, this isn't my first physical." Ranzen smiled and walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------

The expanse of the room was apparently enhanced when there were only three people in it. This was nothing new. He had been using the same method for passing physicals for years and it always worked.

The nurse in pink smiled kindly. "Rukihara-san, please, come this way." She laid a hand on the small of his back and ushered him to the room where the doctor awaited.

"First, I'll need your measurements." The nurse looked at him expectantly. "Remove your shirt." she added.

Ranzen blushed and looked at the nurse with sadness. "Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Ano, there's something I have to tell you about and I need you to promise that you'll keep this private."

The nurse nodded. With a shaky sigh, Ranzen started undressing.

-----------------------------------------

**-Meanwhile-**

Tamaki pressed his ear to the door in hopes of hearing something. The rest of the host club stood back and eyed him curiously. "Why are we here?" The twins asked, obviously bored. Tamaki had dragged them all to the nurse's office, incoherently rambling something about an emergency.

"What's the emergency?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki pulled away from the door and began pacing back and forth, his arms crossed behind his back. He looked at his friends unsure of what to do.

'Maybe I should tell them. They'll find out once this is over so...but Ran said he had a plan...maybe he can handle it himself, maybe everthing will be fine, maybe...' Tamaki grabbed his head, there were too many maybes.

Hikaru shook his head. "He's finally lost it."

Tamaki looked at them. "I have not!" he looked to the closed double doors of the infirmary with sad eyes. "Ran's in there!" Everyone tensed.

"What?! Why didn't you say so?!" the shouted as a group. They made to move forward but Tamaki blocked their path.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru demanded.

"Don't go in there. I wasn't supposed to tell any of you. H-he said it was nothing a-and not to worry b-but-" a blur of black and blue zipped past him. The double doors flew open. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

Mori burst into the room, immediately scanning it for any signs of the redhead. When the sound of voices filled his ears he wasted no time and followed them.

-------------------------------------

"I see." the doctor stated. The examination was over but the unexpected subject had needed discussing. After a painful story, he understood why the boy had been reluctant to have a physical upon his arrival at Ouran.

"I hope that I may be able to have physicals apart from other students." It was more of a statement than a question. The doctor nodded.

"I understand, I'll have it arranged." The doctor stood and sighed. "You can take your time." he said before exiting the room.

Ranzen sniffled. "Damn." he said to himself. He grasped his head feeling a dizzy from crying. Slowly, he came to his feet and reached for his shirt.

The door opened. "Forgot something doctor?" Ranzen asked, not looking back. He tensed when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Ranzen turned in the embrace and looked up. "Mori?"

Mori looked down at Ranzen whose eyes were red and puffy. "You've been crying." Ranzen pulled out of the embrace.

"What are you doing here senpai?" Mori said nothing but the worry in his eyes was obvious.

Ranzen sighed. "It's nothing." He gasped when he was suddenly thrown against the wall. He felt a hand on his bare chest sliding upward, gliding up to his shoulder and up his neck. The hand momentarily cupped his cheek before continuing upward and resting on his forehead. "No fever." Ranzen slapped his hand away.

---------------------------------------

By the time the rest of the club entered the room, they were stopped Hunny who asked that they not go after Mori. Even though they didn't know why, they complied. They sat waiting for news but it didn't come. In a few minutes, Ranzen stormed out of the room without sparing them a single glance.

When Mori came out, no one said a word. What could they say?

--------------------------------------

**-Rukihara Estate-**

"Well, you're home early." Ame smiled.

"Can it!" the boy walked past him and up the stairs. Once upstairs, he kicked a door open. On the bed lay a bored looking version of himself with Hime curled up beside him and his laptop in front of him.

"Ranzen! What kind of sick life are you leading?!" demanded the boy at the door.

"We'll be having dinner early so you don't have to wait until you get back home."

"Are you listening to me?!"

"I hear you, Genzen. What's wrong?" Ranzen glanced up at Genzen and motioned for him to sit.

"The physical was whatever. I did what I usually do, showed the scar, and answered the questions with perfect tears."

"And the problem is?"

"Morinozuka."

"Mori?"

"Yes! The dude tried to rape me."

"You're exaggerating."

"Okay, but still, he had me up against the wall, feeling me up and then he was like 'No fever.' No fever my ass. He wasn't looking far a damn fever, he was copping a feel!" Genzen pulled off the crimson wig and let his sandy blonde locks fall to his shoulders.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"You're right. The only thing worse than that is having a cousin, who's a girl, let everyone think she's a boy and let's her unofficial boyfriend think he's gay. If he ever finds out and you stay together, your kids are going to be messed up."

Ranzen didn't seem to be listening at the moment so Genzen moved closer so he could see what his cousin was looking at. Once seeing it, he wished he hadn't.

"And here I thought you hated reading my mother's notes." Ranzen gave him an evil smirk, the one that set fear in everyone's hearts with it's cold, sick meaning.

"I-" Ranzen cut him off and began reading aloud:

_**Uragirimono**_

_Blood is thicker than water but is blood not mostly water? The tearing open of flesh is the beginning of betrayal. When the crimson, alleged bond, seeps out and mixes with the salty water that is my tears, do the tears not expand the blood as it pools in my hand?_

_Both slip through my fingers easily yet water wastes naught as it trails down to my wrist, seeking its end, the blood making its trail visible. If it were not for the blood, would the water not be free to meet a clean end? How dare the blood taint something so pure! I choose to float in the water rather than drown in the scarlet thickness._

----------------------------------------------

The venemous words made Genzen cringe. He quickly got up and strode to the door. "Don't be traitorous cousin."

Oh, Genzen knew he couldn't stay in the room much longer, not when Ranzen was like this. "We're on your side. Ryuzen even plans to enroll in Ouran so she can watch over you. She will be there on the same day as...I assume the letter reached you?"

"Go away." Ranzen's voice was barely above a whisper but Genzen heard the words clearly.

"I'm sorry. Grandfather and the rest of the family are trying to work this out, we have the upper hand. They're doing their best to make sure that you don't-"

They were interrupted by Ame. "Dinner's ready." Ame's smile quickly faded when he took a look at his mistress's expression. He hadn't seen that look for so long and he knew that nothing good would soon come. Before he could say anything, Ranzen spoke up. "I'm not hungry, save dinner for me."

Ame nodded and ushered Genzen out of the room. "I thought I told you not to bring that up." Ame said once the door was closed. "I know, but she needed to know about Ryuzen so..."

Ame forced a smile onto his face. "Come on, let's eat."

**

* * *

Uragirimono **means traitor 

A twin cousin, an unsaid situation, and another note by Ranzen's mother. I bet readers want to know the story behind Ranzen's life and especially, what's up with her mom? And what about Mori and the others? Keep reading to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

So sorry this took so long. I know, I'm lazy. Well here it is.

**Chapter 7**

"Ran-chan, you're going to school whether you like it or not." Ame stood with his hands on his hips, a frown set on his face. His master had missed two days of school and he was going to make sure that today wouldn't be the third.

"No." Ranzen said from under the sheets.

"If you don't get up I'm going to invite your friends over this weekend."

"You wouldn't." an emerald eye glared at him.

An evil grin spread across the butler's face. "I bet they'd be shocked at how many stuffed kittens you hide in your-"

Ranzen practically flew out of bed in an attempt to tackle the older man, but ended up on the floor bound in his sheets instead.

"Now, now. You better be downstairs in three minutes or I'm sending invitations by e-mail!"

"Why are you bent on making me miserable?" Ranzen muttered as he trudged to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------

**-Ouran-**

"Shouldn't someone say something?" Tamaki whispered. All but the redhead was sitting at the table with him. Said redhead had been brooding since morning and now sat across the room seemingly oblivious to them. They could only guess what was wrong and it all revolved around the physical exam.

"Tamaki, you should be the one to do something." Hikaru pointed at him.

"W-why me?"

"Because you've known him the longest."

"And that's why I haven't done anything. You wouldn't understand. Not many go up to Ran when he's like this."

"Why not?" Kaoru's question pulled everyone in as if they could sense a secret behind Tamaki's words.

A bead of sweat trailed down Tamaki's brow. "Because-because if you do...he'll just ignore you!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "That's it?" Haruhi asked.

"Ran doesn't see or hear anything when he's in a bad mood so people don't even bother." Tamaki concluded.

"What now?" Hunny pouted.

Mori stood abruptly, walked over to Ranzen, pulled the boy out of his seat and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Everyone watched in question as he left the room.

-------------------------------------------

Mori shook Ranzen until he was certain that his attention was on him.

"What's this about senpai?" Ranzen asked holding his head, hoping that the room would stop spinning.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Mori grabbed him by the soulders and looked him in the eye. "It's my fault isn't it?"

Ranzen raised a brow. 'What is he talking about?'

"I've been too forward with you and because of that you have every right to be upset. I know you missed school because you didn't want to put up with me and I just want to tell you that from this day on, I won't burden you with my feelings."

Ranzen slapped Mori's hands off of him and turned around, leaning against the wall. "Senpai-ha, you-hahaha-" Mori could feel his heart tightening as the younger boy began to laugh. How stupid could he have been? Everything was clear now. It was all a joke.

"I never took you seriously." Ranzen said quickly composing himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but...I see you really mean it. Mori, it's not you I'm angry at nor do I dislike you."

Mori took a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were an otaku or something." he said more to himself than anyone in particular.

Mori blushed as Ranzen's eyes scanned his body. "Tall and aggressive, just my type. What do you say, Mori?"

Mori thought for a moment. 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?'

As if reading his mind, Ranzen added "You and me, a couple? Not really official until we go out on a date or something but-." Mori's hand tilting his head up silenced him. "I think I could get used to this." Ranzen stated before letting Mori kiss him.

---------------------------------------------

"Not a bad day at all." Ranzen said to himself. The day had ended very nicely indeed. As he turned the corner in the hall, the sight of a familiar yet unwelcomed face turned his smile into a scowl.

"Rukihara-chan." The tall boy with dark eyes and his raven hair streaked red bowed.

"Asa-kun, long time no see."

"It's nice to see you again." he said daring a glance at Ranzen.

"I wish I could say the same." Ranzen looked around cautiously.

"My master has not yet arrived. He will be here at the beginning of the new week."

Ranzen sighed, whether out of relief or dread, even he didn't know. 'Whyyyyy?'

"In the mean time, this is for you." He handed him a pink envelope.

"Oh, he shouldn't have...Is there anything from you in here?"

"No."

"Oh." Ranzen ripped the envelope in half and then into fourths and stuffed the shredded pieces into his pocket. "Anything else?"

"No, umm, Rukihara-chan, shall I walk you to the exit?"

"As long as it's you, Asa-kun."

-------------------------------------------

**-Rukihara Estate-**

"So he sent Asa-chan ahead of him?" Ame asked.

"Yep. I have a feeling that things are gonna get crazy from here on out."

"Yeah...You should invite him over for lunch."

"Asa-kun?"

Ame nodded. "Friday. Dinner time. Both of you. Be there. It'll be nice to catch up."

"I don't want to-"

"Ask him to take you shopping."

A blush dominated Ranzen's cheeks.

"I know how you've always admired his...fashion, if that's what you want to call it." Ame glanced back at his master with a knowing smirk. "We both know he wouldn't deny you of anything, he never has, has he? I bet he expects you to ask him."

"I-it's been too long." Ranzen tried to glare at Ame but failed. "Stop trying to seduce me!" he shouted before dashing out of the room.

Ame shook his head and smiled proudly. "Oh my little Ran-chan, you're still a girl at heart." he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ah! Mitsu-chan, I have more news for you."

------------------------------------------------

**-Other Line-**

Hunny's eyes widened. "So that's who he was...This Saturday? At what time?...Oh okay...I understand." He hung up the phone. 'Sorry Takashi but you two move too slow! A little competition should help, I hope.'

There was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Takashi! Are you ever gonna ask Ran on a date?"

Takashi froze. He had been confiding in Mitsukuni since Ranzen had started attending their school and now it seemed that the blonde had settled into the role of personal love advisor.

Takashi shook his head.

"You should after what happened today. He said you won't be an official couple until you go out on a date, so what are you waiting for? You should ask him to go out with you on Saturday, this Saturday."

"That's too soon."

Hunny pouted. "Takashi." he said quietly. "If you don't ask him, **I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!!!**" This was all Takashi needed to hear and Hunny knew it.

----------------------------------------------

"Hime, what should I do? Asa-kun today, Ryuzen and Mamoru on Monday. Maybe if I set the school on fire-" Hime blinked.

"You're right, we'd have to move again. Why am I talking to my kitten? Oh well, you're a better listener than most people. I'm too weird." He buried his face into his pillow. Hime meowed and poked Ranzen's head with her paw. Ranzen's head shot up.

"I almost forgot about the play, my last samurai storyline. Thanks for reminding me." He went over to the phone. "Let's see."

* * *

Asa-kun, Ryuzen and Mamoru, what will these characters bring? I hope you all like love triangles. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

From here on out, Ranzen will be referred to as a **FEMALE**. Things are gonna get intense from here on out.

**Chapter 8**

"Well, those two seem pretty close." Haruhi said referring to Ranzen and the new guy. She looked over at Tamaki. "You know that guy?"

Tamaki shook his head.

"Asato Kurama." Kyoya stated. "It appears that he enrolled just yesterday. He just happens to be in our homeroom." he said referring to himself and Tamaki.

"Anything else?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, his background isn't all that interesting, his family consists of a long line of butlers and maids, all serving the Toshigiri family. The Toshigiri family, however, is a family of actors who own a series of theaters. It's pretty cleary how those two must have met but still..." the trio looked over to the pair.

"It's been a while." Ranzen said, her face scarlet.

"Ruki-chan, you've been acting strange since I got here." Asato said with a worried look.

"Asa-kun, do you remember back then?"

"Back then?" Asato raised a brow.

"Yeah, when we used to hang out."

"Of course I do. Every Friday we'd tell everyone we were going shopping but what we'd really do was-" he stopped and stared at the girl wide-eyed before giving her a knowing smile. "Today _is_ Friday and I'm still not taken."

"Soooo-" Ranzen eyed him curiously.

"My place as usual? We'll have some real fun." Asato grinned.

"You know you're the only one who's got what I want." Although unintentional, the words sounded needy.

"Nothing's changed and I hope you'll still find me satisfying." Asato laid a sketchbook in front of Ranzen who picked it up, opened it and closed it just as fast.

"It turns you on doesn't it?"

Ranzen, who couldn't get any redder, took a deep breath in hopes of calming herself. She was glad that everyone was busy with girls so they wouldn't notice her and Asato. The image she saw within that book sent her heart pounding.

"Everything in there was meant for you. You can pick what you want, I've been practicing my technique. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"I hope you know that I can't spend the night like I used to."

"Understood. Oh, one more thing." his gaze trailed down to her chest and he whispered. "By chance, do you bind?"

"Only when I go out."

"I can't wait to see how much you've _grown_."

"Heh, you'll see soon enough."

"Wait a sec." he lowered his voice again. "Do _they_ know?"

"Only one of them does."

Across the room, Tamaki shivered. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He could only guess where the feeling was coming from and he knew better than to look at its source. He sighed remembering the day The Fear came to be.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Teach me!" a young Ranzen demanded.

"Are you nuts, you're a girl. A lady is always a lady, no matter what." young Tamaki replied.

Ranzen suddenly calmed down. She stood Tamaki against the wall and left saying that she'd be back in a minute. She returned with an innocent smile.

"Let's play a game, Tama."

"Tama? O-okay."

"It's called Chicken. You start by putting this apple on your head and closing your eyes."

"What kind of game is this?" Tamaki asked closing his eyes.

"It's a trust game. Anywho, did you know that my family are weapon experts? We always use real props in our shows and we train with lots of different ones too."

Tamaki pouted "Is this part of the game?"

"Yes it is. Now, open your eyes."

All Tamaki saw was Ranzen standing a good distance away, a dagger in her small hands. "Wha-what are gonna do with that?"

"This is how the game works. If you don't trust me, you'll duck when I throw this which will make you the chicken. If you do trust me, then you won't move."

"This is crazy!"

"Ready! Set! Go!" The dagger spiralled towards him. Tamaki shut his eyes in fear.

Ranzen arms wrapped around Tamaki in a hug. He opened his eyes. "You trust me, I'm so happy!" he heard her say. His now weak legs gave out. "Wanna play another game Tama?"

"You know what Ran?" He said pretty dazed "You'd make a great guy. So why don't we work on that?" He gave her a nervous smile.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Tamaki shuddered at the memory. He wondered what other skills his friend had up her sleeve and hoped he would never find out.

----------------------------------------

Ranzen got up and stretched out. The afternoon had been slow torture and now she was free. Being with the others was very interesting but she still enjoyed spending the small time left in the storage room. A knock at the door interruped her thoughts.

"Hey senpai." she said stepping aside to let him in.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked for something to focus on besides her, as he spoke. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow."

"Plans? Nope, none at all."

"In that case, do you wanna go out with me?"

Ranzen was silent for a moment. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to. Call me tonight and we'll make plans?"

"Y-yeah." Mori turned to leave but as his hand gripped the doorknob he paused. "Who was that guy earlier?" he asked hesitantly.

"Asa-kun? He's an old friend."

"You two looked pretty close."

"We are."

"He's the only one who's got what you want."

"You heard?" He didn't answer.

"I don't think what you heard and are thinking is what's really going on. To clear this up, let me explain. Asa-kun designs my clothes or at least he used to when we were younger but then I moved away. I'm going over to his place this afternoon to have him take my measurements so he can make me one of his new outfits." Ranzen exhaled.

Mori glanced back at her.

"If you don't believe me, look." Ranzen pulled out the sketchbook and showed him a couple of pages which held various detailed clothing designs. "I take this relationship very seriously senpai. I'm wierd and I know it. If there's anything you want to know, just ask. I'll be honest with you but the least you can do is trust me." She flashed him a smile.

"Of course I trust you." they stared at each other for a moment before Mori pulled Ranzen close and claimed her lips in a kiss, unlike the ones they had shared before. Compared to the gentle, chaste kisses they had shared this one was the complete opposite. Mori's hands slipped under Ranzen's jacket and snaked up his back. Ranzen broke the kiss and was about say something when Mori took the chance to kiss her again but this time deeper.

Ranzen moaned as Mori's tongue played with hers. The feeling was so amazing that she barely noticed his senpai pulling up his shirt...barely. Before things could get out of hand, she pushed against his chest and luckily, he pulled away.

"Asa-kun is waiting for me." she said trying to regain her composure.

"Right."

They walked out of the room together, not sparing each other even a glance.

"We'll talk tonight." Ranzen stated.

"Sure. Ranzen?"

"What is it senpai?"

"When you were speaking with Asato, the way it had sounded. Honestly, I hope that if you want to do any of _that_, you'll choose me to do it with." he didn't wait for a response, not that the stunned girl could give him one.

-----------------------------------------

"Finally." Asato announced when Ranzen arrived. "What kept you?"

"Nothing really."

Asato looked at Ranzen who appeared to be lost in thought.

'Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow. I'll tell him.' she thought to herself.

* * *

Well, now we know why Tamaki is scared of Ran.

Facts

1. Mori didn't hear about the binding. (Ranzen binds her chest.)

2.Ran is planning to tell Mori she's a girl.

3. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters but I do own the Rukihara family.

_okama_-transvestite

Shikiniwa Rakuen-Four Seasons Garden Paradise

obaa-chan-grandma

**Chapter 9**

"You're not leaving the house dressed like that are you?" Ame asked watching his mistress as she checked herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong with my outfit? Asa-kun had this pre-made for me." Ranzen looked down at her clothes. She was dressed in an two piece outfit that was made of chinese silk. The only things that stood out were the silver, sapphire eyed tiger on the front of her sleeveless pitch black shirt, and the sapphire colored shorts.

"You should wear something more, more-" Ame sighed.

"This outfit is just fine." She fixed her hair in a high ponytail and gazed at her reflection for the last time. "Ready."

"How are you going to tell him?"

"A picture is worth a thousand words."

"Make sure you call me if things get messy."

"Uh-huh."

"And where are you two going?"

"Mori let me pick where we'd go so I decided on the usual."

"The usu-the acid test?" He asked slightly amused.

"If he doesn't take the gender thing well, he won't even have to take it, and there won't be a date." The was a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Not another trust game. Don't be too hard on Taka-chan. The last time, Mamoru failed in the worst way."

"Exactly. I want to make sure that senpai is nothing like Mamoru or worse."

"I hope for the best."

"Take care of Hime while I'm gone."

"W-wait a sec!" He called out but she had already ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------

Now this was truly unexpected. Mori looked down at Ranzen and began to wonder what was on the boy's mind. He hadn't been told where they were going for their date but was advised to dress sporty and eat a light breakfast. They were currently at the foot of a mountain that looked more like a jungle than anything else.

A man in a black suit held out two backpacks. "Ranzen-sama, Morinozuka-sama, please take care. If you both are not at the meeting point in an hour, we will come for you."

"But it may take an hour and a half get there with another person." Ranzen stated.

"We have strict orders from Ame-sama not to give you more time than that. Have a good time." the man said before leaving.

"Traitorous Ame. When did he-arrg! I get kidnapped and he gets so uptight. I was home by dinnertime wasn't I?" Ranzen sighed and looked up at Mori. "Let's get a move on. Maybe we can make it in an hour."

"You were kidnapped once?" Mori asked.

"Three times here five times in America. I wouldn't have let it happen if I hadn't been so bored. When I got tired of those guys I beat them up and went home." she spoke as if they were talking about the weather. She then took his hand and started pulling him along. "Come on, we have plenty of time to talk."

**-Half an hour later-**

They had been walking in silence and indeed, they were very close to the top of the mountain. Both being in good shape from training made the climb seem like a walk in the park.

"Senpai, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Ranzen said softly. Mori looked at her.

"Are you interested in girls and guys or just guys?"

"I've never been interested in anyone before you." He said simply.

His words made her heart skip a beat. "Oh, but still, do you think that gender matters when you like someone?"

"Not at all."

Ranzen stopped dead in her tracks. "Mori, I have to show you something." she pulled a picture from her pocket and showed it to him. Mori took the picture and stared at it. The photo was of Ranzen in a tanktop and biker shorts. What caught his attention was the well endowed bust.

"Does anyone know about this?"

"My family, the people who work for me, and Tama are the only ones who know." she focused on his expression which seemed to be one of deep thought. It was a full minute before he spoke.

"Can I keep this picture?"

Ranzen sweatdropped. "Um, sure...I know we've had some communication problems in the past so to make sure we're on the same page, what do you think I just revealed?"

"That you're an okama."

"Just what I thought you'd say. I guess I'll have to be blunt...I am not an okama and I'm not a boy." Mori stiffened. "Everything in that picture is authentic." she laid a hand on her chest. "I bind my chest whenever I go out."

Mori said nothing as he rushed forward, leaving Ranzen with no choice but to follow at a short distance.

When they reached the top of the mountain, the sight below was one to behold. The land was consumed by colorful plants whose sweet scents filled the air.

"We made it." Mori stated.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled and looked down at his watch. "Just in time. Where did you plan for us to go once we got to the top?"

"Senpai...Down there, to Shikiniwa Rakuen."

Mori laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------

A tall, slender, elderly woman bowed to them. Despite her age, which one could only guess, her dark eyes shone with life. She wore her long grey hair loose and wore a leaf green kimono with tropical flower patterns.

"Sumire-obaa-chan is my grandma on my mother's side. This place is where the Rukihara family began. I often come here to relax." Ranzen whispered as they crossed a wooden bridge stationed over a pond.

"Ran-chan, it's been so long since you've brought a young man with you. I'm so happy." she shot Mori an annoyed look. "When are we getting married? I'm not getting any younger!"

"Sumire-obaa-chan, we're not here for-" she was cut off by the woman's rambling.

"I've been waiting all my life for this moment. I have it all planned out. We'll have two children, a boy and a girl and if you send in your proposal tonight..."

"Forgive her, she's getting on in her years." Ranzen whispered to Mori who seemed to be taking this a little too well. She couldn't help but wonder if he was faking it. This would normally be too much for one to bear.

"Here we are." Sumire-obaa-chan announced. She had led them to an outdoor garden with a picnic set up. "Have fun."

"Why if it isn't Ran." A new voice said.

Behind the trio stood four beautiful yet identical young women.

"Hey ladies. This is Mori-senpai. Mori, these are my cousins, the four seasons. Fuyuko, Haruko, Natsuko, and Akiko. You can tell them apart by the color of their kimonos. Girls, this is Takashi Morinozuka, my-"

"Hottie!" the girls chimed as they scampered up to Mori and clamped onto him.

"Ooo, you're so tall." Akiko purred.

"And handsome." Haruko and Fuyuko chimed.

"Just our type." Natsuko winked at him.

'Let the acid test begin.' Ranzen thought wearily. A vein pulsed on her forehead as she watched the girls fight over who would get to sit next to _her_ Mori.

The group had a very eventful breakfast with Sumire's semi-humorous talk of marriage and the girls' happily chatting with Mori, who didn't have to say a word to keep the conversation going, and occationally flirting. From time to time Ranzen would glance at Mori who would, surprisingly, be looking back at her and they would exchange a smile.

At one point, Ranzen couldn't help but think to herself 'You've passed the test senpai. I'm so happy you're not falling for these slutty seasons!'

"Ran-chan, here." Sumire shoved the picnic basket in her arms and shooed her off with the rest of the girls.

"Let's have a heart to heart Taka-chan." Sumire propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Her kind expression turned to one of worry. "I'm warning you boy, if you're not serious about this relationship, end it. Don't think you can use our Ran-chan and then throw her away. That poor girl has got too many problems and if I can nip one in the bud, that's what I'll do, even if it kills me. If you're going to say something, now's the time."

"I'd never do anything to hurt Ranzen...I love her." Mori stated as if his mind was made up.

Sumire studied him for a moment. "We'll just have to see." Her gaze drifted downward. "There was never much I could do for her."

**-Flashback-**

"It hurts...it hurts." A small Ranzen repeated to herself.

"It might do you good to stop saying that." Sumire advised.

"Obaa-chan, why was I brought here?"

Sumire looked down at the child with pity. She knew the answer to that very well but it would be heartless to say such a thing to a child, so she said nothing.

"No one's coming to get me, right? You don't have to be scared to say it, obaa-chan."

"Um, I'll be back to change your bandages, call me if you need anything, okay Ran-chan?" She waited for and answer but none came so left, closing the door to the silent child, and to the room that smelled of flowers and burnt flesh.

**-End Flashback-**

Sumire looked at Mori as if she had been startled from sleep. She smiled nervously "Oh my, it seems that I lost myself. Um, what was I saying? Oh yes, you seem like a good boy so good luck."

Mori felt that there was definitely something wrong. The look on Sumire's face when she had grown silent was one he could only describe as sadness mixed with something he didn't know. There was something she wasn't saying, something very important but what? It was probably something about Ranzen.

'How many more secrets are there?' he wondered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Ranzen calling his name.

"Senpai! The helicopter's here, how about we go see a movie?"

"Sure."

Just as Mori was about to leave, Sumire grabbed his hand. "One more thing, Taka-chan. I know that kids your age have new ideas of fun but remember two little things." she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "First, be sure to visit you're Sumire-obaa-chan again, an old lady needs a male companion once in a while."

Mori nodded. Sumire continued "And second, Ran-chan's very uptight for her age, do obaa-chan a favor and give that girl some bing-bing." Mori leaned away perplexed. Noticing this, Sumire grinned devilishly. "You know." she elbowed him playfully. Thinking that he didn't get it, she decided to be blunt.

"That girl needs to get laid and I want you to be the one to do it."

Mori was convinced that communication problems were hereditary in Ranzen's family. He was at a loss of words.

-----------------------------------------

­**-Rukihara Estate-**

Ame sipped his tea. "I'm so sorry dear but I didn't get a chance to tell Ran-chan what time you were coming."

The girl sighed. "That's quite alright. I'm still shocked that she went out on a date." Raising the pictures in her hand until they were eye level, she smiled. "He's charming."

"Yes, he is. I hope to meet him personally one day. Hopefully, they'll last."

"They will, if not, then my name isn't Ryuzen Rukihara!" Hime dipped her head into Ryuzen's purse and tugged at a picture. Ame took it from the kitten and studied it. A grin appeared on his face.

"So there's another reason why you're here." he waved the photo.

Composing herself, Ryuzen plucked the picture from his grasp and pouted. "You know I'm great at multi-tasking."

"Two lovely girls in love and under the same roof. I'm sorry, my heart belongs to Ran-chan. Even if my body must now please two, I-"

"Stop...the Hime is staring at you." Ryuzen said dryly.

* * *

I just want to take a moment to thank all the people who have taken interest in this story, especially my reviewers. THANK YOU!!! I feel loved. -wipes away a tear-

-It's back to school in the next chapter and things may go uphill or downhill with some new characters.

Facts

1. The flashback-In Chapter 6, it was mentioned that Ranzen had a scar on her back.

2. Ryuzen, a cousin, has moved in with Ranzen and the mentioned Mamoru Toshigiri will come to Ouran.

3. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

**Chapter 10**

Ranzen banged her head against her locker in frustration. It was the dreaded Monday and evil was already at work. She had prepared herself for the worse and to begin the day, she was met with her books neatly stacked outside of her locker. Upon opening her locker, who would have guessed that it would be stuffed with rose petals that fell to her feet. This was going to be a long day.

By the time classes started, Ranzen had regressed back into the stoic that had transferred to Ouran. The lessons of the day fell onto deaf ears. Like the first day of school, class felt unnaturally long and it was once more Haruhi and the twins who made the redhead aware that class had ended.

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in close to inspect the girl. "Man, you don't look too good."

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

Slowly standing, Ranzen pulled a note from her pocket and extended it towards Haruhi. "I'll be late today. Give this to Tamaki." She looked at the clock before setting her satre on Haruhi who was apparently taken aback by the seriousness in Ranzen's gaze.

"He should be on his way to the cafeteria, if you hurry, you can still catch him. Hurry."

Without a word, Haruhi took the note and left.

Hikaru and Kaoru eyed the girl with confusion.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Is there something we should know?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"You'll find out soon enough. Could you two do me a favor?"

------------------------------------------

Haruhi ran down the hall as fast as she could. Something bad was going to happen and she was positive that Ranzen knew what. She wasn't sure what was going on but there was something about Ranzen's words that unsettled her. This note was important. As she turned a corner, she ran into someone which sent her staggering back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Haruhi continued on her way.

The boy watched Haruhi's retreating form before turning and noticing the piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, his eyes narrowed at the all too familiar handwriting.

---------------------------------------

Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Haruhi call him. "Haruhi, are you eating with us? Mori and Hunny are waiting for-." His words were cut off by Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai! I have something for you!"

Those words sent Tamaki's imagination into overdrive:

_"Senpaiiii!" Haruhi ran into Tamaki's arms and clung to him._

_"What is it, what do you have for me?"_

_"Haruhi made senpai lunch." She looked up at him adoringly. "I hope you like it."_

_"If you made it, I'm sure that I'll love it."_

_"Oh senpai."_

_"Haruhi."_

Tamaki's face burned. "Kyoya, is it real, is it really real?"

"I'm not sure what you're thinking but I highly doubt it's what is about to happen."

When Haruhi finally caught up she paused to catch her breath. "Sen...pai- I-" She outstretched an empty hand and began to feel her pockets. Empty. The note was gone.

"Oh no, I dropped it."

"The lunched you worked so hard to make for me is lost!?"

"What are you talking about, I didn't make you lunch!...I'll have to go back and get it."

"Haruhi wai-" He stopped, his eyes fixed on the person at the end of the hall.

Noticing this, both Kyoya and Haruhi followed his line of sight.

Slowly approaching, was a young man whose platinum blond hair, perfect in every way, brushed his shoulders as he walked. His deep blue eyes were fixated on the piece of paper in his hand.

Haruhi recognized the object. "That's-"

The boy began to read aloud "Ta-ma-" the name was spat in disgust. "I _need _to _see _you." sarcasm wrapped the words "Skip lunch and meet me _**NOW**_." The boy stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Tamaki who stood up straight, an intimidating look on his face.

The boy ripped the note into pieces and let them fall, all while never taking his eyes off of Tamaki. "I'll deal with you later." He turned and briskly left the way he came.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked.

"Aidan." (AN: Pronounced ay-den; American name.)

"Aidan? But that was Mamoru Toshigiri."

"Mamoru?" Tamaki stared into the distance lost in thought.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya watched the boy from the corner of his eye. He'd never seen Tamaki look so serious. Something was definitely wrong and Toshigiri seemed to be it but the real question was why?

"You two go ahead, I'm going to go look for Ran." Tamaki ran off.

"Let's go Haruhi." Kyoya opened the door for her.

"You're not going after him?"

"Not at all, I'm sure it's nothing too serious." he lied before ushering her inside.

-------------------------------------------

Tamaki slid in his seat and sighed. His search for Ranzen was unsuccessful so he had been left with no choice but to wait and wait he did. The other members of the club watched him. It was clear that there would be no answers until Ranzen came and where were Hikaru and Kaoru?

Ranzen walked in with a pouting Ryuzen clinging to her arm and Hikaru and Kaoru not too far behind with several boxes in hand.

"Raaaannn!!!" Tamaki jumped out of his seat and landed in front of the redhead. "Ran! What's going on, what did you need to tell me?!"

"Tama, you were supposed to meet me."

"I know but I couldn't find you anywhere."

Ranzen sighed. "It's too late now." she said grimly. The room went deathly silent. "Tama...Ryuzen wanted you to have these marshmellow treats with your lunch." Ryuzen held out a small box and opened it.

"I shaped yours like teddy bears!"

"WHAAAAT?!...Hey it looks like Beary." He shook his head. "Wait a minute, then why did you want me to meet you?!"

"We had so many that we needed help carrying them here but Ran figured that you might not show sooo-" she pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru who were helping themselves to some swan shaped marshmellow treats.

"You missed out on some great stuff, milord." Hikaru took a bite out of the swan.

"But-but-that's it?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep." Ranzen walked past a frozen Tamaki and laid a set of boxes on the table Mori and Hunny sat "There you go." she headed for Haruhi who looked stiff.

"That was the important message?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Ran stuck a box in Haruhi's hands and looked over to Ryuzen who was giving Kyoya his. "Oh, I guess I should introduce you to my cousin. Guys, this is Ryuzen Rukihara."

"Another transfer I see." Kyoya stated.

"Like one you've never seen." she stated. Kyoya couldn't help but raise a brow to the comment. Ryuzen smiled and greeted them.

Tamaki went over to Ranzen and grabbed her hand "Ran, I think you should know that I ran into-"

"Tamaki!" Everyone turned their attention to the person at the door. "Hands off! **NOW**!"

"Aidan."

Mamoru stomped over to where the pair stood, pulled Ranzen out of Tamaki's grasp, and pushed her aside. "Who would have thought that sending _**my**_ Ranzen here would have been a big mistake."

"Sending her here?" Tamaki froze. Everyone's eyes widened at his little mistake. _Her_. Even so, this wasn't the time to get distracted.

"If I had known that you of all people would be here, I would have let her stay in the U.S. I shouldn't have been so careless." He looked around the room apparently dissatisfied with the fact that everyone was male. He laid a hand on Ranzen's shoulder. "What a pedicament, attending school with the ex."

"Ex?" Haruhi accidently wondered aloud.

"I see you kept your little plan secret."

"Plan? What plan?" Tamaki demanded.

"She's not your fiance anymore, she's mine."

A loud crash disturbed the conversation its source just happen to be the turned over table where Hunny and Mori were sitting. Mori unsteadily came to his feet. The conversation had been too much to bare, he had to get out of there, fast.

"What a clumsy oaf." Mamoru muttered before focusing on Tamaki once more. Ranzen slipped away from the drama.

-------------------------------------

Ranzen followed Mori in the hall.

"Senpai, I'm sorry."

He stopped. "That wasn't another misunderstanding was it?"

"No, but I refuse to marry him, I don't love him, I don't even like him."

He started walking away. Even though Ranzen kept calling out to him, he forced himself not to listen. This hurt way too much, he needed to be alone.

* * *

Was that shocking or what? I promise things will calm down in the next chapter and explanations will soon come. If you want to find out what will happen next, keep an eye out for the next chapter. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Thank you to all who reviewed and especially those who waited.

Wow, I haven't updated in forever...I'm back! So sorry to keep everyone waiting. (Bows deeply). I promise not to slack off like that again and if so, let a lightning bolt strike me where I stand! (The sky darkens and a crackle of lightning is seen in the distance) Um, yeah.

I hope this chapter gets rid of some of the confusion.

**Chapter 11**

Ranzen's blade came down with full force, slicing the arrow that threatened to strike.

"Call him." Ryuzen ordered as she readied another arrow.

"Not yet."

"He needs answers Ran. If you don't tell him what he needs to know, you might lose him."

"If he-if he really wants answers, he'll look for them."

"Do you love him?"

Ranzen blushed. "What kind of question is that?"

"No more games." Ryuzen let loose another arrow but her cousin didn't try to stop it. The arrow zipped past Ranzen's head severing a few strands of her hair.

"I'm sorry but only Mori can ask me that question...and only he will get an answer out of me."

"Are you sure you have an answer?"

-------------------------------

Mori stared at his cell phone wondering if he should make the call. Even if he did dial her number, what would he say? What could he say? He loved Ranzen but she was engaged to someone else. All he wanted to know was why. Why did she let him fall in love with her when there was someone else? She had said she neither loved nor liked this Mamoru but the fact was she hadn't told him about it...and what about Tamaki? She had been engaged to him too. What was going on?

"Takashi." Hunny laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I think there's someone you should talk to." He took Mori's cell phone and dialed a number. "Here, Ame will be more than happy to help you. Call him if you really want to make up with Ran." Hunny smiled.

"Make up?...You saw how I walked away from her the other day. I should have demanded answers. I should have gone up to Mamoru and let him know that Ranzen was mine and only mine-" He gripped the phone so hard that it cracked. His eyes burned with anger before returning to their stoic state. "-but I didn't. I walked away like a coward...Ranzen's disgusted with me, I could tell by the way she ignored me today. It was as if we were never together. Even if I did call her, she wouldn't take me back. Why would she want someone who turned his back to her?"

Hunny frowned. He hated when Takashi got like this. "Just call Ame, he'll settle this for sure."

Takashi glanced at Hunny.

"Ranzen's got a lot going on so if you want her-" he made a serious face. "-make the call." He left without another word. Takashi sat in silence.

"Do it!" Hunny called from the hallway, obviously on the other side of the door.

--------------------------------

Ame was sipping his tea while aimlessly flipping through a photo album when his cell phone rang.

"What took you so long, Taka-chan?" he asked knowing very well who it was.

"Sorry." Mori almost whispered.

"Welcome to Ame's 'Ran-chan's Past' informatics. I hope you understand that once you've heard it all, I must kill you...Just joking." he chuckled. "But if you _ever_-" his voice took on a harsh, dark tone "-and I mean _**ever**_ use this information to hurt my Ran-chan, I suggest you kill yourself before I get my hands on you." There wasn't a hint of humor in his words.

"I understand." Mori braced himself. He would get his answers, whether he could handle them or not-no, he would handle them. "Tell me everything."

"Good boy. You're a fan, I assume you know that Ran-chan's mother was japanese and her father was American. Great actors the both of them but to tell the truth, Ranzen's mother, Meiki, was forced into marriage and hated her family as much as she did her husband. It was all about expanding the business. It wasn't until later that Meiki's side of the family realized their mistake. Just so you know, their side is big on tradition and the way of the warrior and _that man _was...I can't put it into words."

Ame felt a headache forming. It was only when _that man_ was mentioned did one come so fast.

"When Ran-chan was born, all hell broke loose. Hiroki, that's what we called him, didn't want a girl and that was a no-no. The Rukihara clan views men and women as equals and such disrespect would not be tolerated. Anywho, Ran-chan grew up in France with her mother and believe it or not, Tama-chan's father was a big fan of the plays so I can assume you can see how Tama-chan met her."

"Yes."

"Those were the good times. Ran-chan and Tama-chan would spend their time putting on little shows for his mother when her health would let her down, the poor dear. Things were good until Hiroki sent that hell spawn Ran-chan's way. Mamoru can have Ran-chan when I'm dead and buried." Ame quickly composed himself. "That boy has a short fuse and he's so paranoid it's not even funny. The heart of the matter is Hiroki knows that if Ran-chan marries Mamoru, he'll have access to her money."

"Her money?"

"That's the name of the game. He's a greedy bastard. He planned this arrangement without the family's consent but they 'talked' and came to an agreement. The Rukihara clan would pick a man for Ran-chan too and then it's her pick. It's all been planned out. If she picks neither, she'll be married off to one of her cousins."

Takashi was silent on the other line. He doubted Ranzen approved of this plan because he himself didn't like the idea.

"If Meiki was still alive, this wouldn't be happening. If only she hadn't died in that fire." For a moment Ame paused, contimplating what he was about to say. "They drove her to her grave. 'Tradition is a bitch.' That's what she told me when I last saw her. Ran-chan didn't seem phased though. I can't imagine what it must have been like to have a front row seat to your mother's suicide."

Mori came to his feet, his eyes wide. "She was there? She saw-"

"-everything. Meiki was even going to take her along. That's how Ran-chan got that burn on her back. We did well to keep it secret."

Inconsiderate was the only word Takashi's mind could conjure up at the moment. What kind of parent would do such a thing to their child? His blood boiled. This woman, what had she been thinking?

"And that's her twisted past. If you send in a proposal, you'll have a hell spawn rival, and a soon-to-be bastard-in-law but you'll also gain the clan's support and the grand prize. How do you feel about Ran-chan now? Ready to call it quits?"

"Not in this lifetime." was his answer.

"Hang tough and Taka-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about her engagement to Tama-chan. We just said that to shut Mamoru up. They're just friends."

"Sure and Ame?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't call her a prize, she's not a trophy to be won."

Ame smiled to himself. "You're right, forgive me..I'll fax you the paperwork tonight."

--------------------------------

Ranzen stared out the window at the setting sun deep in thought. Hime curled up in her lap and she stroked the kitten's fur affectionately. "I really don't know." The ringing of her cell phone disturbed her train of thought. She knew very well who it was.

"We'll pick up where we left off." she stated.

Takashi felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She had been waiting for his call and that alone was more than enough to make him smile.

"Mori, if you're not busy, would you like to spend the weekend with me? I need your help with something."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Any more questions? Try to guess what will happen over their weekend.

Don't worry, the next chapter is already in the making. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Sorry about the wait. (Lightning crackles above.) Yeah, I know.

**Note: **This chapter takes place on **Wednesday**...Yes I kept track of the days. (Monday-Mamoru came/the breakup, Tuesday-Things were set straight that night.)

**Chapter 12**

"This is just horrible! How can Ran do this?" Hunny cried out.

The host club, excluding Mori and Ranzen, sat around a table, staring at the note resting within a small green notebook.

"Maybe its not what we think. Ran has a way with words that can make anyone confused." Tamaki said with full of hope.

"How many meanings can the word romantic have?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Tamaki's head fell.

Haruhi looked around and sighed. How was she to know that the notebook she found was Ranzen's planner? They would never have had to deal with this if she hadn't said anything. She knew that because of that notebook, today was going to be a long day.

"I bet this is just a misunderstanding." Hunny said, dialing Ame's number. "Ame, Ame, do you know what Ran is up to today?" He put him on speakerphone.

_"Didn't she tell you, she has a romantic date with a nice young man and if they hit it off, he's going to be her new-_" Ame laughed nervously. "_-uhhh I have to go. Do call again Mitsu-chan._" Ame hung up.

The room was deathly silent.

"But they made up last night. Takashi was so happy and now." His small hands balled into fists. "Takashi had an errand to run today, so he won't be back until later." Hunny hopped out of his chair, his eyes ablaze. "Let's go."

Everyone stared at the small boy in confusion.

Hunny marched to the door. 'I won't let anything happen.' he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranzen took a seat next to the brunette. They were outside in a garden under the watchful eyes of the cherry blossom trees.

"You look beautiful." The boy said with a blush on his cheeks.

Ranzen smiled. She had gone to extreme measures to make sure that they would be alone which allowed her to take a little risk. She chose to wear a yellow kimono with red rose patterns. She had even gone as far as to pin her hair up into a bun and wear make-up.

"Thank you, Kono-kun. I wanted to look good for our date."

Kono's blush deepened.

"I would have never thought that you were a girl."

"I bet I'd get that a lot if let out my secret."

"Don't take it the wrong way, I mean, you still looked like a girl when you were a boy-not to insult your masculinity-uh-femininity-I mean-I-" He paused when Ranzen laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax."

Kono nodded and tried to catch his breath. His eyes glanced at Ranzen's hand resting beside his own. His fingers twitched. "Ranzen-sama." His hand covered hers. "Do you really-"

Ranzen suddenly pulled Kono into an embrace.

"Ranzen-sama?!"

"Hey Kono, how about a little walk?" she whispered into his ear resulting in a shudder. Unknown to the boy, Ranzen was glaring at the bushes. She gripped the shuriken in her hand. Someone just tried to attack Kono but the real questions were who and why.

"S-sure."

"Great." With a flick of the wrist, Ranzen sent the shuriken flying back to the bush from which it emerged. "Let's go." she said pulling Kono out of his seat.

**-In the bushes-**

Hunny pouted. "Grrr. Why?!"

"Hunny-senpai, wasn't that a bit much?" Haruhi asked eyeing the boy wearily.

"No! Ran is with Takashi so whether she likes it or not, dating other guys is a no-no." Hunny extended his hand to Tamaki. "Tama, pass me my shruiken, this isn't over yet."

Tamaki, in a daze, handed over the shuriken that rested a mere inch away from his face. He had a feeling that his day wasn't going to end well.

"Stay here guys, this may get ugly." Hunny left to follow the pair on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that true?" Ranzen asked as she wrapped her arms around Kono's neck.

Kono's amber orbs bore into Ranzen's emerald stare with burning intensity. "Yes. I will always be by your side. When you tremble, I will hold you in my arms and be your support. When you cry, I will kiss away every tear. It is for those moments that I live. I cannot allow another man to take those from me. Whoever this other man is, I will challenge him for your hand."

Ranzen let go of him and looked away. "How foolish of you."

"Say what you will, but I don't care. I don't care because I know that you love me and only me." Kono wrapped his arms around Ranzen's waist and pulled her close. "I cannot live without _this_."

Ranzen smirked. "Yes. I bet you can't but I'm warning you, he lives up to his name. His physical strength alone is to be feared."

"I don't care." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'd do anything to be with you and if fighting is what it takes then fight I shall."

Ranzen's eyes lit up as she pulled out of the embrace. "Kono, you're definitely the one I want. I have to have you."

**-In a tree-**

The fire in Hunny's eyes could currently put the sun to shame. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Why would Ran have such a weakling challenge Takashi? What was going on? Had she been fooling his cousin the whole time? Unwilling to hear anymore, Hunny filled his hands with shuriken and kunai and took aim.

"Goodbye, Kono." As he was about to throw them, he heard someone call his name. He didn't have to register who it was. "Takashi!"

Hunny quickly put his kunai away and joined his cousin on the ground. "I thought were out running an errand."

"Done. I'm supposed to meet Ranzen here right now."

Hunny tensed. "Really."

"Mitsuku-" Mori stopped, his attention drawn elsewhere.

Hunny glanced over his shoulder and saw Ranzen approaching hand in hand with Kono. "Waaa! Don't look Takashi!" Hunny began to flail his arms.

"What are you doing here Hunny?" Ranzen asked.

Hunny glared at Kono who visibly flinched.

Ranzen stepped in front of him. "What has you so riled up?"

"How could you do this?" The question was directed to Ranzen.

Ranzen raised a brow. "Do what?"

"How-how can you go on a date with _him_? You're supposed to be with Takashi. Don't you love him?"

Ranzen face turned bright red. "Of course I lo-" Ranzen stopped herself before finishing the word. "Of course I _like _Mori. Anyway, how did you know I was on a date?" Ranzen's blush faded and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"We found your planner."

Ranzen sighed and looked at Mori who was giving her a look that she knew quite well but now was not the time to address such matters. "I guess it's one of those moments yet again." she said to herself.

"Hunny, this is a business date." Ranzen freed her hair.

Hunny was quiet for a moment. "Business date? But the note said it was going to be romantic."

"Setting. The setting was supposed to be romantic, as in a peaceful atmosphere."

"And what about just now? Kono said he was going to challenge Takashi for your hand."

Kono gasped. "No way! Ranzen-sama had asked me to be in his, I mean, her play but she wanted to test my acting to make sure I was right for the part. I was just saying my lines."

"Oh." Hunny ran up to Ranzen and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Ranzen couldn't help but smile. "Of course, you were just looking out for Mori...Where's my notebook now?"

"Tama has it." Hunny answered. He thought for a second. "Everyone's still in the bushes."

"In that case, I better go retrieve my property. I'll see you guys later." Ranzen waved before taking her leave.

"Mitsukuni." Mori ruffled the blond's hair affectionately.

"Is that how it is?!" asked an all too familiar voice. All but Kono, glared at Mamoru jumped out of a nearby tree.

"So Morinozuka, you're the one in my way." His eyes drifted to Hunny. "And I suppose I'll have to go through you too." He smirked. "I guess this means war."

Mamoru's sight set on Kono. "And don't think you're off the hook Jiromu Kono. You'll pay for that daring touch." He turned his back to them and began to walk away. "Prepare yourselves, wimp, shrimp, and soon to be ex."

* * *

And so it ends with an unsaid threat! How will this war be fought? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Samurai Storyline**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

**Hello people! (Ducks to avoid flying debris). Now that I have crawled out of my hole, I'm full of energy! I decided to make this a longer chapter to make up for my laziness. Here it is. (Runs for cover).**

**Chapter 13**

**Thursday, 2 AM**

Ranzen covered her head with a pillow in hopes of blocking out the ringing that hadn't stopped in 7 minutes. Without looking, she had figured out who the caller was after the first full minute of consecutive rings.

She heard her door open.

"My phone won't stop ringing." Came Ryuzen's tired voice.

"Then turn it off." Ranzen muttered.

"If you don't pick it up, there's going to be trouble."

"I…don't…care." Ranzen stated.

"If this doesn't stop in the next 5 seconds, I'm going to turn off all the electricity in the estate."

Ranzen sat up, glared at Ryuzen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Ryuzen rubbed her temples and climbed into bed with her cousin. "Wake me up for school." The blond whispered.

**-Ouran-**

"Asa-kun, is there something you want to tell us?" Ryuzen asked.

The boy had been kidnapped on his way to class and was now cornered by two, very tired and potentially dangerous girls who were obviously pissed off.

"It seems that Mamoru's plan has already been put into action."

"Uh huh." Ranzen's eyes narrowed, something Asato never expected to see directed at him.

Asato began to wonder how bad the situation was. If even he, the innocent, was being dragged in, the plan must be horrible.

Ryuzen grabbed him by the collar. "Start talking."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Mamoru stared out of the car window with a small smile on his face. School had just ended and the blonde seemed to be in an oddly good mood.

"I think I've found a way to kill two birds with one stone without getting my hands dirty." Mamoru said out of the blue.

Asato listened silently.

"It's very sad when you think about it. This will be too easy." He broke into hysterical laughter.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"That's all he said yesterday."

"Really?…Excuse me." Ranzen walked away, leaving the other two dumbfounded.

--------------------------------

"Could you say that again?" Haruhi's mouth fell open. Ranzen had suddenly pulled her out of her seat, backed her into a corner and threw her an odd request.

"I need someone to accompany me and Ryuzen to lunch this afternoon."

"Why don't you ask Tamaki?"

"No." The redhead answered flatly. That was clearly the end of that idea.

"But it's a school night." Haruhi stated hoping to get out of it.

"It's just lunch with some friends."

"But I-"

"Fine, you don't have to go. I guess I'll have to find someone else. Too bad though, I heard that the restaurant has a great giant tuna dish and it would have been my treat. All the giant tuna you could eat and then some." Ranzen turned to leave but stopped when Haruhi grabbed her by the arm.

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad." Haruhi said with a faint blush.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

On the other side of the room, the twins were exchanging grins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whaaaat!!! Ran is going out with friends today and she's taking Haruhi with her?" Tamaki stood there mortified.

"What are her friends like?" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

"Most likely they're-" Tamaki trailed off as an image of samurai assassins appeared in a cloud above his head.

"Hold it, milord. You mean you've never met Ran's other friends?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki's face turned red. "I'll have you know that back in France, whenever Ran wasn't with me she was…working."

The room went silent.

"It's quite possible that you were her only friend outside of the business." Kyoya said. "My sources told me that although she had been enrolled in a school in America, she received home schooling due to her frequent travels and was therefore rarely present in class."

Tamaki fell to his knees as the weight of Kyoya's words struck him. "Was I so busy dodging the razor-sharp daggers and ducking the flying spears to notice?" He asked himself.

"Maybe she wants to connect with Haruhi." Kaoru wondered aloud.

Tamaki's head shot up. "Connect?" Tamaki's mind tried to imagine a Ranzen influenced Haruhi. He screamed in horror as the image of his beloved Haruhi hurling sharp objects at him came to mind. "We have to stop them! **HARUHIIIIIIII**!" Tamaki stampeded out of the room.

"Hey, Takashi." Hunny whispered in his cousin's ear. "Do you think Ran's friends will be all boys?"

Mori's eyes widened slightly. That was a good question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong Haruhi? You've been pretty quiet. You don't like the outfit?" Ranzen raised an eyebrow at the brunette's state.

"No, it's not that."

"It really suits you Haruhi." Ryuzen said. They were all dressed in another school uniform that consisted of a white shirt under a black blazer and a red skort. Haruhi had been told it was their old school uniform.

"We're here." The driver announced.

The girls stepped out of the vehicle and headed into a fancy looking restaurant. As soon as they entered, they heard a high pitched squeal.

"Ranae! Ranae!" A girl with her long pink hair in braided pigtails came frolicking towards them.

'Who is Ranae?' Haruhi wondered. When the girl was close enough, she noticed that she was wearing the same uniform as them.

The girl jumped on Ranzen who caught her with ease. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck as Ranzen shifted her so that she held her bridal style. "Miss me, Amara?"

The pink haired girl blushed. "Every second of the day."

Ryuzen coughed. "Now, now Amara, be a good girl and don't scare our little friend."

Amara pouted. "But Riyuna, I haven't seen my hubby in ages. I-" Amara paused as her eyes set on Haruhi. Her sea green eyes widened. "Is this her?"

A hand grabbed one of the pink pigtails and tugged on it. Hard.

"Why don't you come over here...away from Ranae." A girl with short, spiky brown hair and dark eyes let go of the pigtail, and yanked Amara's arm, ripping the girl out of the Ranzen's arms. She landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

"As strong as ever, Luca." Ranzen complimented.

Luca grinned. She stomped on the living heap on the floor who was trying to sit up."Like I'd let myself get weak!"

Haruhi looked from Ranzen to Luca. 'There's something about these two.' Her thoughts were cut off by Ryuzen pushing her forward.

"Guys, this is Haruhi. Haruhi, our dear friends Amara Scott and Luca Reed."

Luca grabbed Haruhi's hand in a firm grip and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Amara mumbled a greeting while struggling to get Luca's foot off of her.

"Stop attracting attention to yourselves!" A blonde boy waved at them from a table. Several people stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"That's my little brother Genzen." Ryuzen whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi did a double take upon seeing the boy up close. He and Ranzen could have been identical twins.

"How have you been, Haruhi?" Genzen watched her intently.

"Have we met?"

Genzen nodded. "I was Ranzen for the physical examination."

Haruhi stared at him blankly for a moment before catching on. "So that's how you did it."

"So this is her?" The guy next to Genzen came to his feet. From what Haruhi could tell, he was as tall as Mori and had short, raven hair and amethyst eyes. He slipped a yellow rose into her hand. "Nice to meet you Haruhi, I'm Nicolo." He gave her a warm smile and shook her hand.

**-Tables Away-**

Tamaki peered across the room. "What does that guy think he's doing giving _**my **_Haruhi a rose?" Tamaki gnawed on his napkin. Hikaru put his hand over the blonde's mouth and shushed him.

"I doubt they're actors, I don't recognize any of them. I guess we were wrong. They seem pretty normal." Hikaru said with obvious disappointment.

"They look like they're enjoying themselves." Kaoru leaned back in his seat feeling as disappointed as his brother.

Hunny pointed at Amara. "Look, look at the girl with pink hair. Ran has such an adorable friend...Ah! That guy looks just like Ran too."

----------------------------------------

Genzen cleared his throat. "Let's get down to business." All eyes fell on Haruhi. The mood suddenly darkened as everyone became quiet. "Haruhi, tell us something about Taki."

"Taki?" Everyone watched her expectantly.

Ranzen stifled a yawn. "Anyone in the Rukihara family maintaining the minor traditions earn the title -ki. Those entering the family by means other than birth are obligated to maintain the minor traditions thus earning the title. The title -zen is to be given only to those who dare to bear the full weight of the clan." Ranzen laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

Haruhi took a moment to let it all sink in. "So your name is really Ranae Rukihara, and Ryuzen is Riyuna....Wait a minute. Are all of you-" she stared at Nicolo, Amara and Luca who nodded.

"Cousins." They said in unison. Everyone's thoughts were momentarily in synch: Haruhi had missed the mark by a mile.

Luca grinned. "Reign Private Acadamy, was made by and for the Rukihara clan so it's all family there. By the way, they call me Luki. I don't like anything holding me back, especially tradition so I ditched most of it. Either way, I'm catching up to Ranae pretty fast." She slammed her fist on the table, waking the sleeping Ranzen.

Amara shrunk in her seat. "I'm just Amara. I'm still in training because I can't uphold the minor stuff." She sniffled.

"But a Rukihara none the less, so hold your head up high and train hard." Ranzen muttered groggily. Amara blushed and sent her cousin a dreamy look.

Nicolo coughed. "I'm Niki, to outsiders. I'm Ranae's third aunt's fourth cousin's brother's second son."

"Her third aunt's what?" Haruhi couldn't help but ask.

"Now, Haruhi, about Taki Morinozuka." Nicolo looked serious.

Haruhi almost fell out of her chair. "You're related to Mori-senpai?!"

Amara giggled. "No way!"

"Then what does Mori-senpai, have to do with this?"

Ryuzen poked Haruhi. "You mean you don't know?"

Haruhi looked at her as if waiting to be informed.

"You're silly, Haruhi." Ranzen put her head down once again, her eyes drifting shut. "Mori and I-" Sleep claimed her before she could finish.

Haruhi looked around confused.

Ryuzen nudged Haruhi. It appeared she had to be blunt. "They like each other."

"Oh, but what about that other guy?"

"Forget that guy." Genzen began. "Give us the low down on Morinozuka."

"What about him?" Haruhi asked.

Amara leaned in. "What's he like?"

Ryuzen sighed. "They kept Ranae up since two in the morning asking about him but she wouldn't talk. They want the word of a neutral party."

"We still can't believe it." Amara reached for her sleeping cousin's hand but was stopped by Luca's fork descendifng on her hand. "I-it's not that we d-don't trust Ranae's judgment but...i-it hurts." Amara deflated.

"We were starting to think that she didn't like guys." Luca finished. "The whole school is talking. Ranae has a boyfriend! Ranae has a boyfriend! You should have seen it."

"I wonder what they did on their date?" Nicolo demanded.

"I hope she wore a pretty dress." Amara squealed.

"He better not had tried anything weird with her." Genzen grumbled.

Luca propped her elbows on the table. "Tell us everything you know."

Haruhi's brow twitched. This was unexpected. These people just wanted someone to provide them with gossip. "Well, I don't know much myself but I know that Mori-senpai is-"

"Hold it!" Nicolo stood. "We need to include the rest of the Host Club in this." He grinned mischievously as he left the table. He headed over to a corner and stood near a large, red switch on the wall. "Meet the Rukihara family!" He flipped the switch and an alarm went off. It wasn't long before the sprinklers started spouting water, sending everyone flying out of their seats and out of the restaurant. Only one group stayed.

"Busted!" The Rukihara group watched the Host club members get rained on with amusement.

Luca crossed her arms in front of her. "So these are Ranae's new friends."

"Kyoya." Amara appeared behind Luca. "Thanks for recommending this lovely restaurant, you have great taste."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Amara opened her mouth to say something else but paused when Ryuzen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Riyuna?"

"Why don't you go dry off in the ladies room?" Ryuzen gave her a frighteningly cheerful smile.

Amara's face grew pale. "Um, right." Amara scurried away.

"Kyoya, you set this up?" Tamaki asked.

"Actually," His eyes drifted to Ryuzen.

"It was me."

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. "What? I thought it would be fun if we all got together but now we're all wet. I guess we'll try again next time." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Haruhi, the restaurant will let you order whatever you like, on us of course." She clapped her hands together. "Well, time for us to go."

Nicolo, holding a sleeping Ranzen, nodded at the Ouran boys. "It was nice meeting you all."

Luca winked. "Maybe we'll get to talk next time."

Genzen threw Mori a glare and muttered goodbye.

With that said, they all headed for the door leaving a wet, stunned and utterly confused Host Club behind.

Tamaki was the first to recover. "What just happened?"

**-Halfway to the Airport-**

Luca turned the page of her sports magazine. "It looks like _that guy_ was just messing with us."

Nicolo leaned back in his seat, staring at the message on his phone:

_I'd check on that cousin of yours, if I were you. She's in over her head at Ouran._

"I guess he expected me to ruin it for her." Nicolo hit the delete button.

"Well you did come here looking like you wanted to kill. Everyone knows Ranae can take care of herself without any help." Luca said.

Nicolo threw himself into Genzen and began sobbing. "Leave me alone, meanie!"

"Uck! Stop it, a guy shouldn't cry like that!" Genzen tried to push him away.

"Ranae said it was normal!" He protested.

'No wonder she didn't want to take his call.' Luca rolled her eyes. The guy could be such a pain. She felt bad for Ranae; Nicolo's crying would be plaguing her phone tonight.

"Hey, why do I have the feeling that we forgot something?" Genzen said over Nicolo's crying.

The girl flipped another page. "I bet it's nothing important."

**-Back at the Restaurant-**

"Riyuna, can I come out now?" Amara cried.

* * *

I know, it was completey random. If I was naming chapters, I think I would call this the Rukihara Special. Guess it's a good thing I'm not naming them. Well, that's it for now. Bye!


End file.
